Hanya Kisah Biasa
by Viselle
Summary: Diam adalah jawaban yang ambigu yang terkadang salah diartikan.


Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Hanya Cinta Biasa**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Diam adalah jawaban yang ambigu yang terkadang salah diartikan._

.*.

Laboratorium Bahasa memang bukan tempat yang disukai penghuni sekolah ini. Buktinya, mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin, taman, ruang kelas, atau GOR (Gedung Olahraga), dan sedikit di antara mereka menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan. Jarang ada yang melirik Lab. Bahasa, kecuali saat pelajaran bahasa asing berlangsung, ujian, atau ketika mendapat tugas─atau hukuman─membersihkan ruang itu. Mungkin salah satu alasan Lab. Bahasa jarang dilirik oleh para siswa maupun guru adalah letaknya yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua, tepat di bagian paling pojok gedung SMA Karakura. Apa pun alasannya, yang jelas itu keuntungan buatku, karena ruangan ini menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk menyepi. Setidaknya, aku bisa menghindar dari gadis-gadis berisik itu selama jam istirahat, atau ketika tidak ada kelas yang aku ajar.

Di antara sunyi yang tengah kunikmati, ponselku bergetar. Kukeluarkan benda pipih berwarna hitam metalik itu dari saku celana. Nama Riruka terpampang di layar. Kuletakkan ponsel di meja tanpa niat menjawab panggilan salah satu teman kuliahku itu. Paling gadis magenta itu hanya ingin mengajakku _hangout_ seperti biasanya. Entah nongkrong di kafe atau berkaraoke. Bukannya tidak suka, aku hanya menghindari hal-hal seperti itu sekarang. Selain menghemat pengeluaran, karena sekarang aku belajar hidup dari gajiku sebagai guru magang, tidak ikut acara seperti itu akan membuatku memiliki waktu lebih untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan sekolah padaku. Lagi pula, usiaku sekarang sudah 23 tahun, sewajarnya lebih berpikir untuk masa depan, dan mengurangi hura-hura. Daripada _hangout_ tak jelas, lebih baik aku memeriksa tumpukan lembar jawaban ujian siswa. Aku harus segera merekap nilai siswa dan melakukan evaluasi hasil, kemudian mengurus anak-anak yang nilainya di bawah standar. Ah, itu pekerjaan berat, tapi kuakui cukup mengasyikkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini." Suara perempuan membuat kepalaku menoleh ke pintu. Seketika senyumku terbit mengenali siapa yang datang. Kuchiki Rukia, walikelas 2-3, yang juga merupakan penanggung jawabku selama magang sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris di SMA Karakura.

"Memangnya di mana lagi aku?" sahutku. Kenapa guru satu ini selalu membuatku gugup luar biasa ketika berada di dekatnya?

"Mungkin di kantin, makan siang bersama para pemujamu," sahutnya memberi alternatif.

Aku mendengus. Kenapa dia harus mengingatkan tentang gadis-gadis super energik yang selalu mengelilingiku itu.

Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan, sambil lalu melihat apa yang tengah kukerjakan. "Apa itu ujian kelasku?" Kuanggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Kuharap tidak ada yang harus remedial, atau sengaja membuat dirinya terpaksa mengikuti remedial," lanjutnya.

Keningku berkerut bingung. "Siapa pula yang mau dengan sengaja mendapat nilai jelek di ujian?"

"Banyak," jawabnya seraya melangkah mendekati jendela. "Apalagi untuk mata pelajaranmu." Ia terkikik melihat ekspresi tercengangku. Kami kembali lagi ke pembahasan diriku dan para siswa perempuan yang mengidolakanku.

"Jendelanya kubuka ya," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk setuju, lagi pula ruangan ini tiba-tiba menjadi pengap sejak kehadirannya. Atau mungkin aku yang tak bisa bernapas dengan benar jika ada di dekatnya?

Letak Lab. Bahasa yang ada di lantai dua, membuat angin yang berembus masuk ke ruangan lebih kencang. Akibatnya, rambut hitam Rukia yang dipotong pendek di atas bahu melayang mengikuti arah angin. Cantik. Wajah tenang wanita itu memberikan kesan damai di hatiku. Inikah yang membuatku menyukainya? Yang membuatku menyatakan cinta kemarin lusa? Wajahku seketika memanas mengingat kejadian itu.

Peristiwa itu terjadi di ruangan ini. Aku benar-benar gugup sekaligus merasa takut. Jangankan menyatakan cinta kepada senior, pada gadis sepantar saja aku belum pernah, yang ada gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padaku lebih dulu. Aku memang sudah berlatih berkali-kali untuk pernyataan cinta itu, tapi ketika saatnya tiba bibirku kelu karena terlalu gugup. Akibatnya, aku menyatakannya dengan payah. Saking payahnya sampai-sampai Rukia ternganga, kemudian ia terdiam sesaat. Lalu dengan tersenyum, ia berbalik dan pergi. Tanpa memberikan jawaban atas pernyataanku.

Kuasumsikan kepergiaannya kala itu itu sebagai penolakan. Setelahnya, aku berusaha untuk merelakan, meski harus kuakui jantung belum bisa bereaksi normal ketika melihatnya. Mencoba melupakan seseorang yang kusukai sejak lama nyatanya memang sulit, apalagi jika harus melihatnya lima hari dalam seminggu. Yah, meski belum bisa berhenti menyukai, setidaknya aku sudah bisa menerima keputusannya. Walau kuakui masih ada sedikit harapan di hatiku.

"Ah, gawat!" serunya tiba-tiba, yang membuat jantungku nyaris copot.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku baru ingat kalau akhir minggu ini ada Festival Chappy, dan aku belum beli tiketnya." Jawabannya membuatku merasa sia-sia sudah khawatir. Kemudian ia sibuk dengan ponsel─kemungkinan sedang memesan tiket taman hiburan agar bisa menyaksikan pertunjukan ikon kelinci favoritnya, sementara aku kembali berkecimpung dengan lembar jawaban.

"Ichigo."

Aku mendongak, ketika ia menyebut memanggil lima menit kemudian.

"Aku sudah beli tiketnya."

Dengan kening berkerut aku menatapnya, lalu bertanya, "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sahutnya seraya menghampiriku dengan raut kesal.

"Itu pertanyaan yang menyatakan kebingungan, Rukia-senpai," jawabku dengan penuh penekanan ketika memanggilnya dengan panggilan _senpai_ , padahal biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan nama saja.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memutar mata. Wanita ini sebenarnya tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti, dan dengan sengaja mempermainkanku. "Maksud pertanyaanku tadi adalah apa hubungannya kau membeli tiket atau tidak denganku, memangnya kau akan pergi denganku?" Aku berupaya menjelaskan walau sebenarnya sebal setengah mati padanya. Sungguh, kalau ia berniat mempermainkanku, aku akan langsung pergi.

"Memangnya aku akan pergi dengan siapa lagi, hah?"

Mataku mengarah kepadanya. Menatap tak berkedip. Kebingungan.

"Kita akan pergi bersama Sabtu nanti."

"Kita?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pernyataannya.

"Ya, kita. Kau dan aku. Ki-ta," jelasnya seolah aku orang idiot. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar menjelma menjadi orang bodoh. Karena tak mengerti mengapa aku dan dia sekarang menjadi 'kita' baginya.

"Sebagai pacarku, tentunya kau harus menemaniku. Memangnya, kaurela kalau aku pergi dengan laki-laki lain?" katanya setengah mengomel.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha membuang kebingungan yang merajai hati. "Pacar? Memangnya kapan kita─"

"Oh, jadi kau lupa kejadian tempo hari, ketika kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Atau kau hanya bermain-main ketika mengatakannya?" potongnya sambil bertolak pinggang di depanku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak main-main. Aku serius dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan waktu itu, dan tak akan pernah melupakannya." Kusahuti ia dengan cepat. "Hanya saja waktu itu kau diam. Jadi, kupikir kau menolakku."

" _Baka!_ Kau tak mengerti bahasa perempuan rupanya. Diamku itu artinya ya, Ichigo."

Dengan bodohnya aku hanya melongo. Pikiranku seketika _blank._ Bel pertanda waktu istirahat siang berakhir berbunyi nyaring melalui _speaker_. Rukia bergegas menuju pintu. Sebelum pergi ia berkata dari balik bahunya, "kutunggu besok jam 9. Kalau kau tidak datang, jangan berani lagi muncul di depanku. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk mengiakan, lagi pula aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir.

Banjarmasin, 27 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
